The Moon and I go Way Back
by PowerOfFail
Summary: Post Deathly Hallows. In the hollow after Voldemort and Co. leave, how did the recently departed Professor Lupin feel about no longer being a werewolf? It was time to say goodbye to the moon...


A/N: So, yeah, the plot bunnies attacked again (and I feel a couple more coming on, one caught me by suprise during Biology and another during Japanese). Yeah yeah, disclaimer: **Don't own HP**. Nyway, so this one is post DH, again, but it's about LUPIN!! (Yeah, i'm getting a little tired of Post-DH, so I'm gonna work on a non-post-DH fic!! Hmm...that'll take some work). It's just so dead depressing. Well nyway. Hope ya like it.

* * *

Silver light cast its glow on the trees around him. He had just watched Harry being carried off by Hagrid, his life having been sacrificed for his friends. Remus Lupin looked across the now vacated hollow at his best friends and his wife. He was startled to see a few more people there. They weren't silvery like the ghosts of Hogwarts, nor were they there completely. They were simply faded, and if you weren't dead, you couldn't see them. Lupin felt sad when he saw little Colin Creevey, his former student. Then he saw Severus Snape conversing quietly with Lily, and James not too far off looking displeased. Standing alone at the edge of the trees looking eager to get moving was Fred Weasley. Lupin felt it strange to see him without George there, but he didn't have much time to dwell on it. Dumbledore was also there, smiling although he knew all the secrets in the universe; and for all Lupin knew he probably did. Remus sighed and walked over to where James was standing.

"I've finally joined you." He whispered quietly to his friend.

James turned his attention away from Snape and Lily and said, "Yes, thanks for taking care of Harry...somewhat."

"Any time. Well...not anymore." Lupin replied awkwardly.

"HAIL THE LAST MARAUDER!" Sirius suddenly cried joyfully, he jumped foreword and grabbed Lupin in a headlock, "Way to outlive the rat!"

James roared with laughter as did Lupin and Sirius. The others looked upon the sight smiling, it was good to see such friends reunited.

Then Sirius let go, and Lupin straightened out his robes and brushed his hair out of his face.

"Are you okay with...being dead?" James asked his old companion.

"Yes, I am. You heard what I told Harry about Teddy." Remus replied. He turned to the moon which he could just see through the branches, "I believe I can now enjoy the full moons without being a danger to anyone."

"Oh really?" Sirius asked, feinging sounding suprised, "You're not going to miss your old friend?!"

"No, not really. I've got you lot back, and I suspect they'll need me to keep you in order." Lupin replied haughtily, though he wasn't serious, "The moon and I go way back, but for now, I believe it's time to leave it behind."

Sirius and James nodded, and then Sirius said quietly, "Well, I'm glad the Marauder's are together, but we're one short. How about we go and grab our new member?"

Lupin and James looked across the clearing where Fred still stood quietly, watching the woods looking uncharacteristically anxious as if waiting. Lupin could see the joking and laughter slowly dying from his face, the light of practical amusement leaving his eyes as with every passing second his twin did not come to stand beside him.

"Yes, I believe we should." Lupin agreed. His heart felt heavy for the loss of so many lives. It had only taken a few shortened lives to start this war, and only one another to really set off the fireworks, but it took far to many to finish. However, he was glad that the war would be at a final end, and that many more generations could grow up without a dark cloud hanging over their heads.

"What better way to induct him as a proper marauder, than pulling a prank?" James prompted, the sorrow not quite masking the normal twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

"You approve?" Sirius asked, clearly delighted.

"Of course! I saw those fireworks and that swamp."

"Maybe we should include Colin a bit?" Lupin suggested, he felt Colin would be just as lonely as Fred without his friends and brother.

"Agreed." Sirius and James said quickly.

"Very well. Then let us begin the pranking." And with that, Lupin strode off with his two best friends by his side, his back to the moon, and a smile on his face.


End file.
